Shock
by Draco lover 91
Summary: Derek just got a bad call. Someone he turned his back on is now dead. How will he handle this? Will he be able to deal with the guilt?
1. Prolouge

a/n a start to a new story I am starting will be working on family lost family found soon. Let me know if I should continue of if this sounds good.

He sat at his kitchen table just staring at his phone. His surroundings blurred. He was looking right through his wife sitting right in front of him. He looked right past his son sitting playing with his blocks. The only thing in his mind was the call he just hung up from. He didn't want to believe it really occurred. The news he got sent him into a new level of shock. It had only been a year since he had last seen her. Six months since their last call. There is no way she could be dead. He had to be dreaming.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Bigger chapters to come just wanted to get the first one out

The team was looking forward to some much needed down time. They had just returned from a three week long case. Everyone was exhausted and ready for a break. Unfortunately as they were getting ready to leave the BAU Hotch stalked out of his office and yelled "Meeting room now!" The girls who were looking forward to a girl's only weekend dropped their shoulders and slowly walked toward the meeting room. Rossi and Reid both just looked at each other with dour faces knowing if they were getting called to stay after the past few weeks it was going to be a long one.

In the meeting room Hotch was busy pulling up files on the big screen.

Penelope asked "Sir, do you want me to help with that?"

He slouched his shoulders and said "No. I need you fully focused on the information for this one Garcia we are going to need you with us for this."

Penelope got a horrified look on her face she hated going on cases and by the look on boss man's face it was going be a rough one. The guys choose the minute he said that to enter the room. Rossi just sighed as he took his seat while Reid looked at Garcia with a pity filled gaze.

Derek was busy enjoying his weekend with his son. While Savanna was at work he decided to take hank out to the park. After a year being away from the BAU he still couldn't help but constantly looking around and watching everyone. He had been so busy with Hank and Savanna that he hadn't really thought of the team he left behind. He kept in touch with the team for a while after he left but after a few months contact practically stopped.

Hotch was watching his team having just finished giving the needed information. The girls looked sick and worried. While the men looked disgusted and worried. The victims had striking resemblance to both of his female agents. Normally they would only have to worry about one of them matching the victims as Garcia normally was safe in her lair. Unfortunately for the whole team this unsub was leaving calling cards on the victim's social media accounts and on other internet sites meaning Garcia was needed in the field with them.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane was quitter than normal. Each member of the BAU was preparing for the case ahead. Hotch was looking into each area the team would have to examine. JJ was on the move getting the all necessary files and talking to the Williams Police Department. She had called Will to let him know she wouldn't be home or at the resort. Rossi was arranging meet ups with former contacts he knew in the area. He knew this had to be official and by the books, However he wasn't about to say no to extra insight when two of his own were almost exact matches for the victims. Reid was in the back of the plane studying what they already knew about the unsub.

The file looked rough. The kills were each more gruesome then the next. Each kill showed a new level of confidence in the kill. He was most concerned by the fact that the first kill, which was three months ago, was extremely messy and showed signs of incompetence. The latest of the 6 kills showed signs of pleasure taken in the time length of death. Each new victim showed signs of prolonged bleeding and hemorrhaging before killed. The unsub derived pleasure from draining the blood. Looking at the files Reid knew that each finding spot was just a dumping spot to the killer as the sites contained no big pools of blood.

"Hotch" Rossi called "We need to be looking for similar environmental marking on the victims."

"Given the cleanliness and seemingly randomness of the find sites I agree. We are looking at the dump zones not kill spots." JJ said from her spot on the plane.

"Given the files we are dealing with someone who has medical training." Reid said from his spot next to Garcia.

"Why do you say that?" Hotch asked

"The wounds on the victims are made so as to allow maximum bleeding and pain without quick death. The person creating them is allowing himself a chance to stop the bleeding at a certain point." Answered Reid

"Look at Clara Tanner, her first wound is on her abdomen but isn't deep enough to hit her organs."

Rossi jumped in then saying "And Justine Brimmer her thigh is cut but it just misses her artery. That doesn't seem like dumb luck based on the other victims"


End file.
